Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist from the eponymous same name franchise. He fought against Mario in an episode of Death Battle, and later on, fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee and then Goku in a joke episode, and then Mario again in One Minute Melee, and he fought Mario yet again in the 100th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 009 vs. Sonic the Hedgehog * Archie Sonic .VS. Madoka Kaname * Buzz Vs Sonic * Naruto VS Sonic * Quicksilver .VS. Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Version) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man * Laharl vs Sonic * Pikachu Vs Sonic * Sonic vs Rainbow Dash * Michael Myers vs Sonic * Scott Pilgrim vs Sonic * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Sonic and Shadow * Spyro vs Sonic * Sonic vs Ristar * Shazam vs Sonic * MegaMan.EXE VS Archie Sonic As The Werehog * Rob Lucci vs. Sonic the Werehog With the Freedom Fighters * Freedom fighters vs Young Justice (Complete) * Mario and Luigi Vs Sonic and Shadow (Complete) Completed DBX Fights * Goku vs Sonic * Lilac VS Sonic * Sonic vs Pit * Luffy VS Sonic * Crash bandicoot vs sonic the hedgehog * Classic Sonic vs Chuck * Rabbid Mario vs Classic Sonic * Saitama vs Sonic * Sayaka Miki vs Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mickey Mouse * Sonic VS Gumball * Mario & Sonic vs Ronald McDonald & Colonel Sanders * SpongeBob VS Sonic * Sonic the hedgehog vs sailor moon * Sonic vs Sonic.EXE * Sonic vs Luigi * The Scout vs Sonic * Sonic vs Mordecai * Kirby vs Sonic * Sonic and Tails vs Wario and Waluigi * Sonic vs Bugs Bunny * Sonic vs neptune * Pete vs Sonic * Sonic vs Wonder Woman * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck vs Sonic and Shadow vs Goku and Vegeta * Sonic vs speedy cerviche * Archie Sonic vs Fleetway Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Natsu Dragneel * Sonic vs Tails * Sportacus vs. Sonic * Sonic vs Ruby Rose * Sonic vs. Rayman * Azurill vs Sonic * Sonic vs Cuphead * Sonic vs The Flash * Sonic Vs Lincoln Loud * Yoshi vs Sonic * Sonic The Headgehog vs Spider-Man * The Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac * Sonic vs Tracer * Mickey,Goofy,Donald vs Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles * Lone Wanderer vs Sonic * Sonic The Hedgehog VS Ben Tennyson * Sonic vs Shadow vs Silver * Sonic vs Burter * Sonic vs Sackboy * Sonic VS Shadow * Sora vs Sonic * Strength vs Speed * GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale * Cringy Fandom Free For All * Season 2 Winners Free For All * Team Sonic Battle Royale * Filia vs Sonic * Sonic vs Superman *Smash Vs Shonen *Smash Bros Vs Jump Force Possible Opponents *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) *Pepsiman (Pepsi) *Blurr (Transformers) *Sans (Undertale) *NiGHTS (...) *Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) *Mega Man X (...) *Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Bayonetta (...) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Preyas (Bakugan) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Shovel Knight (...) *''Marvel'' **Thanos **Juggernaut *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) *Akira Kurusu (Persona) *Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) *Goliath (Gargoyles) (As Werehog) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega) *Leonardo (TMNT) *''Star Fox'' **Falco Lombardi **Fox McCloud With Mario * Mickey Mouse & Bugs Bunny (Mickey and Friends/Looney Tunes) * Goku & Superman (Dragon Ball/DC Comics) * Lightning McQueen & Thomas the Tank Engine (Cars/Thomas and Friends) * Crash Bandicoot & Spyro the Dragon (.../...) * Greg Heffley & Nikki Maxwell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid/Dork Diaries) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Hero Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Characters who've appeared in Smash Bros Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Teenager Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knight Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Category:Time Manipulator Category:Power-Up Users Category:Elementals Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Member of a Group Category:Classics Category:Title Characters Category:Symbolic Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters that represent an animal Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Death Battle Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Claw Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Death Battle Losers Category:East characters Category:Rebels Category:Superhero Category:Asian Combatants